


too very so much

by renquise



Category: VIXX
Genre: Double Penetration, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Wonshik’s birthday, and Hakyeon expected it to be more complicated when Wonshik asked for all three of them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too very so much

It’s not often that Hakyeon wonders how, exactly, his life got to this point. He always makes it a point to be pretty deliberate about making decisions. 

He’s pretty sure, though, that this is the first time he’s had the chance to consider his life choices while naked with two other people in a hotel room.

"Are you seriously doing aegyo while you've got your fingers in my ass," Wonshik says faintly.

"You love it," Jaehwan sing-songs in return.

Hakyeon is torn. On one hand, he wants to put his face in his hands and die a little, because oh my god, _Jaehwan_. On the other hand, witnessing Wonshik’s inner battle between wanting to call Jaehwan cute and trying to preserve some of his dignity is honestly kind of hilarious. 

"I swear to god, if you say a word about ghosts—" Wonshik says, cut off by a gasping laugh when Jaehwan grinds his fingers into him while fluttering his eyelashes and puffing out his cheeks. 

"Even if I dweamt of one?" Jaehwan manages to simper before he breaks into a grin and reaches between them to stroke Wonshik's dick.

"Stop it, that is the least sexy thing ever, stop being cute," Wonshik gasps around his hands on his face.

Hakyeon lifts Wonshik's hands away from his face and cups his cheek, feeling the embarrassed heat of his skin and his cheeks lifted in a helpless smile.

"Jaehwan," Hakeyon says, stern. 

Jaehwan looks at him, tilting his head.

"Jaehwannie,” Hakyeon says with utmost seriousness. “I know you can do better than that.” He’s trying really hard to keep from giggling.

Jaehwan's smile goes wide and gleeful. "Sorry," he says, lifting his hand off Wonshik’s dick to curl it to his cheek. "I'll try again. Bbuing bb—" 

" _No_ , please, you're killing any mood there ever was," Wonshik says, getting even redder.

"I don't know about that. You've still hard, aren't you?" Jaehwan says cheerfully. He pulls at Wonshik's dick, nudging his fingers inside him with little thrusts. 

Wonshik covers his face again and whimpers something about the worst boners in the world.

Hakyeon lays down next to Wonshik, stroking down his forearm. "Don't you want to see?" Hakyeon says into Wonshik's ear. "He's really good at being cute, you know."

Wonshik says something that sounds like a strangled "I know," and Hakyeon can’t help but laugh, catching Jaehwan looking at them, his eyes curved into happy, shameless crescents. 

It’s just—fun. Hakyeon expected it to be more complicated, with all three of them together. 

He hadn't expected this tonight when Wonshik turned to him with icing smeared across his cheek and a party hat around his neck, demanding birthday kisses. 

Hakyeon smacked a kiss on his cheek before passing him on to Jaehwan sitting on the sofa next to him, and Jaehwan made a show of graciously granting Wonshik a slobbery kiss on his hand, clinging on as Wonshik giggled and pushed at his head to untangle himself and go drape himself over Hongbin.

Wonshik tumbled happily back into them a few drinks later with more icing on his jaw, courtesy of Sanghyuk. This time, Wonshik looked at them and drew himself up straight, licking his lips nervously. 

"It's my birthday," Wonshik said very seriously. He clasped his hands in front of him, as if he were doing an official group announcement, and Hakyeon felt a swell of fondness in his chest. 

"Happy birthday, Wonshikkie," Hakyeon told him, just as seriously. He pressed his lips together to keep from laughing as he gestured for Wonshik to bend forward and pulled the party hat back onto Wonshik's head, flicking Wonshik's bangs into order so that they parted nicely.

"And I love both of you a lot," Wonshik continued. 

"See, how are we supposed to believe that, you tell everyone that every time you've had half a bottle of fruity soju," Jaehwan said. Hakyeon snorted, leaning into Jaehwan's arm draped along the back of the sofa.

Wonshik ducked his head. "Yeah, but, like, a lot, a lot?" he said, after a second. "And I was wondering if. If maybe."

"Hm?" Hakyeon reached up and pulled Wonshik down to sit between them. 

Wonshik wedged himself carefully between them, Jaehwan's arm falling around his straight shoulders. He licked his lips again, and then pulled off the party hat, tugging at the elastic and not looking directly at them. 

"If maybe we could find a room together? All three of us," Wonshik said in a rush. "Because it's my birthday. And I kind of want to make out with both of you. You don't have to. It's cool if we don't. Actually, forget I said anything."

The noise of the rest of the party sounded really loud all of a sudden.

Kissing Wonshik had started with backstage closets, both of them nervous and excited and so new to everything, and Hakyeon hanging on to Wonshik like a steady anchor. It never really stopped, even when they weren't so new to the job anymore: Wonshik was so willing to slip his hands under Hakyeon's shirt and to let Hakyeon touch him in return when they both needed it, when they were worn thin around the edges and needed something nice, comforting. 

Hakyeon knew that Wonshik and Jaehwan had definitely slept together a few times before, but he didn't know what they called it between the two of them. The nosy part of him wanted to know, and maybe he could have asked, falling back on the excuse of making sure their group relationship would be okay. It seemed like prying, though—asking about something that wasn't his, not really. Not until now, when Wonshik asked if it could be all three of them, just this once.

Wonshik's face was so hopeful, and Hakyeon didn't think he could possibly say no, even if the thought didn't make his breath catch.

"So are we talking room-with-a-mirrored-ceiling room?" Jaehwan said into the silence. 

Wonshik flushed. "Er. Any room is fine. A room with a bed would be nice."

"I am exercising my leaderly veto on any mirrored ceilings," Hakyeon said firmly. He looked over at Jaehwan, and Jaehwan grinned at him.

So, that's how all three of them end up naked in a hotel room on Wonshik’s birthday with Jaehwan doing terrible aegyo, and Hakyeon can’t bring himself to regret it. Mostly. 

The room doesn't have a mirrored ceiling, at least. It's actually pretty tasteful for a hotel room rented by the hour, all discreet mood lighting and understated soothing colours. They’re all mostly sober by now, but there’s still a leftover haze of birthday drinks in Hakyeon’s veins, just enough to make things a little giggly and a little easier, smoothing over the awkwardness.

It's a little weird, having one more person than he expects in bed—there's just more hands, more limbs than he expects, and Hakyeon is kind of surprised that none of them have managed to put a knee into any sensitive areas yet. But that's the weirdest part, maybe, the way all of this is so familiar. He knows Wonshik and Jaehwan's bodies from fast costume changes and from living together and from other hotel rooms. It should feel weirder to rescue Jaehwan from tripping over his pants during his impromptu self-scored strip-tease, but it’s Jaehwan making him laugh, like always.

It helps, maybe, that both he and Jaehwan have Wonshik to focus on, that they both want to make it really good for him. It doesn't seem to take much, though--Wonshik keeps staring at him and Jaehwan like he can't really believe that what he's getting, and Hakyeon can't help but shiver a little under his gaze. Wonshik has his head tilted back, his lips flushed from kissing and his back arched into Jaehwan’s fingers inside him, his own hand on his cock, not really pulling at it but rubbing loosely over it, running his other hand over the flexing muscles of his stomach. 

"Stop showing off your abs," Hakyeon says, slapping Wonshik's belly and startling a giggle out of him. "We've seen them before." 

"I'm not—!" Wonshik protests half-heartedly. 

"They're very nice and we're very proud," Hakyeon says. "Now stop running your hands over them, we have other important birthday things to do." 

Wonshik pulls his face into an over-dramatic pout, and Hakyeon can't help but giggle and kiss him, feeling his lips lift into a smile under his own.

He reaches down to bat Wonshik’s hand away from his dick, replacing his hand with his own, even as Jaehwan applies himself to pushing his fingers deeper into Wonshik, his fingers shining with lube. It's so messy, and the wet sound of Jaehwan's fingers inside Wonshik is kind of obscene, but Hakyeon thinks that both Wonshik and Jaehwan might like it that way—Wonshik is blushing wildly, but it's hard not to tell that he's really into it. Even with three fingers, Wonshik takes the spread so well, the second knuckle of Jaehwan's fingers popping smoothly into him. He looks like he could take even more so easily, would take it gladly, his legs falling open for it. Hakyeon wonders, a little, if this is what Jaehwan and Wonshik are like when it's just the two of them, sweet but so dirty.

"Hey," Hakyeon says, bending to kiss Wonshik's belly. He wants to put his mouth on Wonshik's cock, but Wonshik comes so quickly when they do that, and he kind of wants to draw it out for him. "Do you want Jaehwan now?"

"Yeah—please, yeah," Wonshik says. 

Jaehwan moans, low and hungry. "Good, my wrist was getting tired," he says, but the complaint is half-hearted, like he could have kept working into Wonshik with his fingers for hours. He almost falls off the bed scrambling for a condom, holding it up triumphantly when he succeeds in his mission. Hakyeon supplies duly impressed “ohh” noises.

When Jaehwan hitches Wonshik's knees up over his elbows and presses in, the slide looks easy, so easy, Wonshik wet and relaxed around him. Hakyeon kisses Wonshik through it, catching the little “ah, ah” noises that fall out of his mouth, and he can tell when Jaehwan bottoms out by the hitch in Wonshik's breath. Jaehwan's thrusts are slow and steady, and Hakyeon is pretty sure that he wants to draw it out for Wonshik, too.

“How is he?” Hakyeon asks Jaehwan.

“So good, but I'm pretty sure you know that,” Jaehwan says, his voice rough. 

"Mm. You look really nice," Hakyeon says, petting Wonshik’s arm. "You look so good with him inside you, Wonshikkie." 

It's true: Wonshik's long legs are spread wide and helpless around Jaehwan, his stomach flexing and his hips tilted into every thrust that Jaehwan gives him, like he's trying to get Jaehwan as deep as he can. 

"Um, hey, can we—" Wonshik starts breathlessly, and then cuts himself off. 

"What?" Hakyeon says. 

“Uh,” Wonshik says. He licks his lips nervously.

"You've got to tell us, otherwise we won't be able to give it to you." Hakyeon folds his hands into his lap, loves the way that Wonshik whines and arches towards that lost touch when Jaehwan stills his hips too, the tip of his cock barely inside Wonshik. 

Jaehwan nods in agreement, lifting Wonshik's hand to his mouth to kiss at his fingertips and then suck the tip of his index into his mouth, his lips flushed and plump around it.

Wonshik stares at Jaehwan, and then darts his glance over to Hakyeon, before dropping both of their gazes. He looks so, so hungry, his mouth open and pretty around the half-spoken shape of what he wants.

"Can I—" He takes a deep breath. "Can I have you both?"

"You've already got us both," Hakyeon says, whapping his arm. "Or are you forgetting I'm here?"

"No! No, I just—I mean." He pauses again, biting his lip. "Inside me, yeah?"

Wonshik reaches down, splits his fingers around Jaehwan's dick stretching him wide. The gesture is so dirty, but the curl of his shoulders is tentative, like he's asking if it's okay, and the combination of the two makes heat swell low in Hakyeon's belly. Oh.

Hakyeon presses a hand to his own dick, trying to keep himself steady, his breath suddenly short. He can hear Jaehwan shocked into silence beside him, and then Jaehwan dives to catch Wonshik's mouth with his own, pushing into him with a few deep, rolling thrusts. 

Hakyeon claims Wonshik's lips after him, catching the fleeting edge of Jaehwan's mouth as he pulls away. He wants to kiss Wonshik a lot right now, see him blush prettily as he asks for both of them. Hakyeon had never really thought of it before—it seemed like one of those impossibly porny things, things that couldn't really be done. But now, now, there's all of three of them together, and it's good, and nothing seems impossible, not when there's Wonshik under his hands, so debauched and still wanting more, and Jaehwan so sweet and so willing. 

He hooks his hand over Wonshik's thigh to join Wonshik’s hand, tracing around his rim. He pushes lightly with his finger, testing the give, and hears both Jaehwan and Wonshik gasp. "You sure?" Hakyeon asks, stroking his thumb over Wonshik's shoulder. His mouth feels dry. "I mean, we're both kind of big. It might be a lot." 

"I've. I've thought about it a lot?" Wonshik says. ""I've, um, stretched myself with stuff before, a couple of times."

Jaehwan lets slip a groan, burying his head against Wonshik's shoulder. "Fuck." He pulls out, and Wonshik makes a soft, wanting noise, like he feels empty without Jaehwan inside him. “Stuff, huh?” Jaehwan says, a little breathless. 

Wonshik blushes even redder, if that was even possible. “Uh. Yeah.”

"What kind of stuff?" Jaehwan presses, kissing Wonshik's neck and grinding against his thigh. 

Wonshik stammers out the start of a couple of sentences before landing on, "I, fuck, um. Uh. Dildos and a couple of, uh, plugs, um, never when there was anyone else in the dorm, really, I swear."

Jaehwan moans and sucks a mark into Wonshik's neck. And then pauses, tiling his head to the side. "Wow, how did no one notice? Where do you even hide all that?" 

Wonshik makes a garbled noise, his hands flying up to try and make explanatory gestures, before he seems to realize what he's trying to describe and drops his hands to cover his face again, his ears red. It's ridiculous and bashful and hot and so Wonshik that Hakyeon has to stop himself from giggling, bending to kiss the backs of Wonshik's hands, hearing Jaehwan muffle his laughter into Wonshik’s shoulder.

"Shh, Jaehwan, be nice," Hakyeon says, trying for stern. He's pretty sure it doesn't work, not when he's too turned on and too giggly to really mean it.

"Don't shh me," Jaehwan says happily.

"That's really, really nice,” Hakyeon says to Wonshik, petting his arm. “You should show us that sometime, hm?" 

“That’s—that’s cool,” Wonshik says earnestly, peeking out from under his hands. 

Jaehwan hitches Wonshik’s knees back over his elbows and pushes into him again in one long, slow stroke, and Wonshik takes him so well, so willingly, a moan falling off of his lips. Hakyeon wants to give Wonshik what he wants, wants to make sure that it lives up to the things Wonshik was thinking of with his hands on himself, but god, he wants this for himself, too.

"You better not come until I'm in him too," Hakyeon tells Jaehwan.

"Don't nag him while he's in me, oh my god," Wonshik says. "That's even less sexy than the aegyo." 

"You too," Hakyeon tells Wonshik. "Don't come until we're both in you, okay?" 

Wonshik closed his eyes and groans. "Okay, yeah, I won't, I won't," he says, desperate and needy. "Just—get in me soon? Please."

"How do you want him?" Jaehwan asks Wonshik. "Us, I guess." He's slowly grinding against Wonshik, looking at Wonshik like he's seeing him for the first time all over again, and Wonshik wriggles under his gaze—liking it, but also kind of overwhelmed, maybe.

"Um. If we get on our knees, Hakyeon-hyung can get behind me? Is that cool?" It's tentative, but sure, somehow—like he's really been thinking about this for a long time. 

"Cool," Jaehwan says. He wraps an arm around Wonshik and rocks back slowly to steady himself on his knees, bringing Wonshik up with him to kneel over his lap. Hakyeon forgets, sometimes, the steady strength that Jaehwan keeps to himself, and he thinks that Wonshik might too, judging by his wide eyes and the low " _hyung_ " that he lets slip before his eyes flutter shut, his hips shifting to adjust to the deeper angle.

Hakyeon shuffles towards them and presses up against Wonshik's back, his skin blazingly warm against Hakyeon's chest. He strokes his hands down Wonshik's legs, hooking his chin over his shoulder. 

"Hi," he says, kissing Wonshik’s cheek.

"Hi," Wonshik echoes breathlessly.

"Hey, wait, before we go any further, I haven't kissed you much, hyung," Jaehwan whines. "That's really unfair." 

"Oh my god, you're right," Hakyeon says. Very seriously. 

Jaehwan grins at him and leans in to kiss him over Wonshik's shoulder. Jaehwan is just plain fun to kiss, all plush lips and sweetly hot mouth, his tongue slipping into Hakyeon's mouth. It’s easy, kissing him, and Hakyeon wants to make out with him so much more. When he pulls back, Jaehwan licks his lips, his eyes hooded. He slides his glance back to Wonshik, his face turning a little gleeful. 

Hakyeon looks over. Wonshik looks kind of wide-eyed and shell-shocked, like he's seeing things that are just too hot for him to handle, and it’s hilarious, but also so nice. Hakyeon wriggles happily, pressing even closer to his back. 

"You like that," Hakyeon says, smacking a kiss against Wonshik's cheek. "Maybe you should just watch Jaehwannie go to town on me, next time." 

"You're both really, really pretty," Wonshik says, a little rueful.

“You think everyone is pretty,” Hakyeon says, patting his cheek. “Or handsome. Or cute.” 

“I don’t!” Wonshik protests half-heartedly. “Just. Some people?”

"Mm-hmm," Hakyeon says. It catches up to him, then: "next time," like it was a sure thing. He wants it to be. “So, what do you want next?”

Wonshik takes a deep breath. "Could you put your fingers in me, with, with Jaehwan?"

“You've got to tell us if it's too much, if you want to stop—anytime, it's fine, just say so. Okay?” Hakyeon says. He kisses Wonshik's neck and trails his hand down, feeling Wonshik stretched around Jaehwan, the flushed heat of Jaehwan's cock. 

"Yeah," Wonshik says. "Please, yeah, I want you."

Hakyeon slicks his fingers and presses the tip in next to Jaehwan's dick. Wonshik is breathing fast, his exhales wound tight with the wanting edge of a whine, but he tilts his hips into Hakyeon’s fingers, and Hakyeon runs his other hand back up Wonshik's chest as Wonshik slowly relaxes, trying to encourage his slow, controlled breaths.

He’s so tight. Jaehwan’s hands clutch at Wonshik’s hips, and Hakyeon can’t imagine how it must feel for Jaehwan right now.

"Okay?" Hakyeon asks Wonshik.

"Really, really okay," Wonshik says, sounding like he's floating a bit. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, leaving it shining and wet. "It’s a lot, god, it’s a lot, but it's, it's so good." 

"That's good," Hakyeon says. "You're doing so good." He smooths Wonshik's hair back from his forehead, and Wonshik leans into his touch.

"Yeah?" Wonshik says. He already sounds wrecked, and Hakyeon has to take a deep breath to keep himself steady.

“Mm,” Hakyeon says. "Another?" 

Wonshik nods. Getting a second finger in next to Jaehwan’s dick is a tight fit, but Wonshik breathes through it, slowly lets him in, and, god, the helpless, wanting _noise_ that Wonshik makes, grinding down against his hand. It's so much and Hakyeon isn’t even in him yet.

“Holy shit,” Jaehwan says weakly, nudging his hips into Wonshik. "How are we both going to fit." 

"It'll be okay, we’ll be careful," Hakyeon says, trying to look more confident than he feels. He isn’t exactly thrusting his fingers—everything is too close for that—but slowly pressing into Wonshik, waiting for his body to make space for them, and it does, eventually, the clutch of Wonshik's body less tense and a little looser, enough for Hakyeon to give him a third, pressing it into him slowly, feeling the heat of Jaehwan's cock against his fingers.

"Come on, please, it's fine, I want you now," Wonshik says after a long, breathless moment. He reaches back to pat Hakyeon's side as best he can, a desperate wanting in his words.

"Shh, okay," Hakyeon says, scrabbling for the lube and the condoms again. It’s impossible to lift his eyes from Jaehwan and Wonshik waiting for him, Jaehwan holding Wonshik open and teasing him with shallow, rolling thrusts, his eyes dark. He spills way too much over his hand, but everything is so messy already that it probably doesn’t matter, slicks his cock with an urgent grip.

He crowds back in close to them, feeling his cock bounce against his belly. Any other time, Hakyeon would almost be tempted to make Wonshik really beg for it, but Hakyeon wants them both so much, and Wonshik is so sweet, so easy for them that it seems extraneous by now.

He lines up and pushes in, slow, slow, slow. It’s so tight. 

The head of his cock slips in, and Wonshik gives a helpless, high noise, jerking against them. A moan slips from Jaehwan's mouth, his hands clamped on Wonshik's hips.

"Too much?" Hakyeon asks Wonshik, and his own voice is this breathy, ragged thing.

“Oh, oh, fuck,” Wonshik says, scrambling for words. "I'm good, I'm good, just—go slow, yeah?" 

Hakyeon nudges in a little more, aching with how slow it is, how tight everything is. Wonshik is breathing fast, his his hand against Jaehwan's neck in an approximation of his usual petting, the curl of his fingers loose and open. Jaehwan doesn't bat it away, like he sometimes does when he's tired of Wonshik touching his neck—instead covers Wonshik's hand with his own and urges it around the back of his neck, giving Wonshik an anchor. Hakyeon tries to push a little more, but it's just—too tight, too much, like Wonshik just can't take any more, and he's so fucking scared of hurting Wonshik.

"Hey, breathe," Hakyeon tells him. It's so hard to keep still. He folds his hand over Wonshik's chest and rubs circles into it, feeling the rabbit-quickness of his heart. 

Wonshik takes a deep, deep breath, leaning back against Hakyeon's chest. Wonshik is a little soft, his cock lying against his wet stomach, but when Hakyeon strokes his hand down his chest and takes him in hand, he can feel Wonshik slowly waking up again under his touch, the skin of his cock taut and hot. 

"We've got you," Hakyeon tells him. Wonshik lets out a soft, overwhelmed noise, and Hakyeon feels a glow of happiness at knowing what he wanted to hear.

Wonshik tilts his head back against Hakyeon’s shoulder, pliant between the two of them, trusting them to hold him up. Hakyeon thinks that Wonshik might like this, the feeling of being surrounded, overwhelmed with touch and affection, as much as the fullness. The clench of Wonshik's body is still so tight around them, but suddenly, it's yielding enough that Hakyeon just has to press closer, push in a little more, and, and he's completely in, both of them fitted inside Wonshik, filling him to the brim.

Wonshik makes a punched-out noise, like he suddenly doesn’t have enough space left in him for air. Everything is hot and close, the clutch of Wonshik's body overwhelming with Jaehwan's cock pressed against Hakyeon's. 

Wonshik hooks his hand behind Hakyeon’s neck loosely before letting go of Jaehwan, like he needs their skin under his hands, wants to stay in contact with one of them all the time, like the two of them inside him isn’t enough. A second later, Hakyeon feels the tips of Wonshik’s fingers tracing around where they all meet, feeling the tight, slick stretch of his own body around them.

“Whoa,” Wonshik says, breathless and wondering, and Hakyeon can’t help but let out a laugh, because, oh my god, really.

Jaehwan goes a little giggly, pushing his face against Wonshik’s and catching his lips. “Way to go, team,” he says. 

It sets Wonshik to giggling, too, and Hakyeon thinks that knowing what someone feels like inside when they laugh is kind of the best thing.

Jaehwan is still laughing a bit when leans into them, but Hakyeon can feel the vibrating need wound tight under the surface of Jaehwan's skin—he's been hard for so long, but he's still moving slowly, waiting for them. Hakyeon leans in to kiss him over Wonshik's shoulder and nudges him into a shallow, rolling rhythm, and Jaehwan follows him gladly with a soft, relieved cry. It’s overwhelming, Jaehwan pressed against him, both of them fitted inside Wonshik, and he can hear Wonshik spilling helpless, low noises.

It’s intense in a way that doesn’t usually happen with just him and Wonshik, something fiercely intimate stretched in the heated air between them, and Hakyeon is almost afraid to touch it, afraid that getting too close will cause it to shrink away.

It feels like the moment when Hakyeon came into the hotel room that night and found Jaehwan and Wonshik wrapped around each other, lips swollen and flushed with kissing, and the way Wonshik put a shy hand around Hakyeon's wrist before Hakyeon could hesitate, the way that touch was all Hakyeon needed to complain about being left out and to let himself be pulled in close to the two of them, a shivery feeling blooming in his gut.

It’s not long before Jaehwan pushes his face into Wonshik's shoulder, gasping, his rhythm falling apart as he says, "Sorry, fuck, sorry, gonna come."

Hakyeon can feel Jaehwan’s breath stutter as he comes on a shaky exhale, his eyelids fluttering shut. Wonshik is looking at Jaehwan with wide eyes, and his hand flails around to catch Hakyeon’s and twine their fingers together, the other working frantically on his cock. His body squeezes tight around the both of them, pulling little trailed-off moans from Jaehwan. 

“Don’t—don’t pull out yet, I want to, with both of you inside, oh, oh, oh—” Wonshik says before he spills over his fist, shaking and squeezing Hakyeon’s hand, and god, god, Hakyeon hasn't seen anything so gorgeous as the two of them, right here, right now.

Everyone’s breathing sounds loud in the room, Wonshik gulping air as he steadies out again. Hakyeon tries to give both of them a chance to find their feet again, but he’s also so close to following them, every inch of his skin too hot and too tight. Jaehwan pulls out slowly, his cock dragging against Hakyeon’s and leaving him with the fit of Wonshik’s body so pliant around him, and Hakyeon can’t help but hitch his hips up to push into Wonshik in shallow thrusts, pressing himself to Wonshik’s back to feel the slide of their skin together. He’s so close, but he can feel Wonshik tensing up, like he’s just too sensitive right now.

“Too much?” Hakyeon pants against Wonshik’s neck.

“Yeah, sorry, just a bit,” Wonshik says, his voice loose and wrecked, the words blurring into each other. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry,” Hakyeon says. He sucks air into his lungs, tries to fetch back some measure of control.

He pulls out slowly, kissing Wonshik’s shoulder and sitting back on his heels, urging Wonshik down to topple against Jaehwan. Jaehwan pets Wonshik lazily, mussing his hair even more. 

“Would you—” Wonshik says dazedly. “Do you want to fuck my thighs, though? Would that be good?”

Hakyeon feels his breath catch and his eyes fly wide. He can't get over Wonshik saying the dirtiest things in the most bashful way possible. “Oh.” 

"Ooh. Good idea. Bring your dick back over here, hyung," Jaehwan says, waving a hand in the general direction of Hakyeon's cock. 

Wonshik smiles and says, “C’mere, please,” his voice all rough and low. He holds his arms open to Hakyeon, and Hakyeon wriggles up to him as Wonshik pulls him down for kisses and pushes up against him, his cock soft and spent against Hakyeon’s.

Wonshik is already a mess, lube smeared down his pretty thighs, but Hakyeon takes another palmful and rubs it along his inner thighs, Wonshik parting his legs bonelessly for his hand. He encourages Wonshik to roll over to lay against Jaehwan, and Jaehwan is already there to catch Wonshik’s mouth again, kissing him deeply, his fingers at Wonshik’s jaw. 

"Could you keep your legs tight together?" Hakyeon says into Wonshik’s ear, tucking himself in close behind him. "Can you do that for me, Wonshikkie?" 

"Yeah," Wonshik says. He smiles at Hakyeon over his shoulder, his eyes sleepy and sated. "Yeah, I can do that."

Hakyeon pushes his cock between Wonshik's thighs, and when he goes to hold his legs, there's already Jaehwan's hands there, helping Wonshik keep his legs together. Hakyeon can feel the moment that Wonshik gives up on trying to get his boneless legs to cooperate and lets Jaehwan hold him in place for Hakyeon. He groans into Wonshik's shoulder as he rolls against him, kisses his neck. The space between Wonshik’s firm thighs is slick and perfect, and someone’s hand is rubbing at the head of his cock when he pushes it between Wonshik’s legs, and Jaehwan's mouth is there in fleeting, messy kisses over Wonshik’s shoulder, and it’s all so, so much.

Hakyeon spills between Wonshik's legs, Jaehwan’s mouth on his, and loves them, loves them, loves them. 

The hotel room feels close and hot. Hakyeon runs his hand over Wonshik’s flank and tries to find his limbs again.

Wonshik is sweet and sleepy in the afterglow, turning over to pet Hakyeon’s side in long strokes and making protesting noises when Jaehwan rolls over and off the bed to pad into the bathroom. Jaehwan comes back with a couple of wet washcloths and flops down onto the bed beside them. Wonshik's cheeks go rosy again when Hakyeon encourages him to roll over and part his thighs for Jaehwan to clean him up, like that’s the part that’s too intimate for him, not the part with two dicks inside him. Wonshik inhales when Jaehwan trails his hand down and rubs the pads of his fingers over his rim, like Jaehwan wants to push his fingers back inside Wonshik and feel him loose and hot around them.

“Hey,” Hakyeon says, reaching up to thumb at Wonshik’s cheek. “Was that good?” He's pretty sure that it's a yes. But he can't help but ask.

“Um. Scale of one to ten?” Wonshik asks ruefully.

“Sure,” Jaehwan says. “Eleven, right?” He puffs out his cheeks and makes a pleading puppy face that is still completely inappropriate for everything, but still makes Wonshik go, “Ohh, cute, sure, eleven, best birthday gift ever.”

Hakyeon snorts and curls around Wonshik’s back, gathering Wonshik’s lanky limbs into a neat bundle against himself. Jaehwan tucks his face against Wonshik's neck, and Wonshik makes a happy, overwhelmed noise and wraps an arm around as much of Jaehwan as he can, holding Hakyeon's arm wrapped around his middle with his other hand.

It should feel different from the times Hakyeon gathered Wonshik against himself to nap on a waiting room floor during long broadcast days, Wonshik’s movements heavy with tiredness, or the times that Hakyeon coaxed Jaehwan down to lie against his chest on the couch when the set of Jaehwan’s shoulders was grumpy and sad. It should feel different, but it doesn’t, not really.

It’s messy and undefined, this thing with the three of them, and Hakyeon doesn’t usually like messy and undefined. But Hakyeon thinks that maybe. Maybe.

He pushes his face against Wonshik’s strong back, loops an arm over him to touch the curve of Jaehwan's waist, and breathes in.


End file.
